Gurren Jesus
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Jesús y Kamina se unen para ganar la II Guerra Mundial


**¡Hola a todos! Me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso luego de mi último fic, 'A Whisper From the Sand', un GaaIno de 12 capítulos que me ha dejado algo agotada y falta de inspiración por el momento. Mientras espero a que vuelva, curioseando por la sección de crossover de he encontrado cosas de lo más extrañas, como una sección de la Biblia. Y así es como fui a dar con un crossover de la Biblia y Gurren Lagann, un fanfic que me pareció tan increíblemente épico que lo he traducido para que los lectores de habla hispana podamos disfrutar de él. Es poco convencional pero espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Gurren Lagann y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor, Kazuki Nakashima; yo solamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. El contenido y personajes de la Biblia son de dominio público, como todos saben.

**Aviso:** Este fanfic pertenece a **Jasonbobdude** (.net/u/2271699/Jasonbobdude), pueden leer el original aquí (.net/s/5799222/1/Gurren_Jesus). Yo solamente lo he traducido respetando la historia original y con el permiso expreso de su autor. Nada del contenido es de mi invención.

* * *

**GURREN JESUS**

Un día en Gurren Lagann Kamina murió y todo el mundo estaba triste, pero entonces hubo un brillante destello de luz y apareció Jesús.

- Hey Kamina, soy Jesús, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Jesús.

- ¡Gracias a Jesús he vuelto a la vida! - dijo Kamina.

- Eres demasiado guay para morir - dijo Jesús, chocando los puños con Kamina.

Simon, Yoko y el resto de los miembros de la brigada Dai-Gurren dijeron adiós a Jesús y a Kamina mientras montaban en sus motos pintadas con llamas y hacían un salto mortal lanzándose desde una rampa mientras los ángeles tocaban 'Highway Star' de Deep Purple con guitarras en forma de calavera.

- Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora, JC? - preguntó Kamina.

- Vamos a matar a los nazis - dijo Jesús.

Hubo una explosión tras ellos y se alejaron de ella en sus motos chocando los cinco mientras conducian a un porrón de millones de kilómetros por hora. Jesús es muy buen motorista porque es uno de sus poderes de dios. También Kamina.

Todos los nazis estaban haciendo cosas muy malas en una habitación.

- Somos los nazis malvados - dijo uno de ellos

Entonces fue cuando Jesús condujo su motocicleta a través de la ventana y aterrizó sobre el nazi.

- ¡Ay! Estoy muerto - dijo el nazi. Jesús le golpeó en la cara.

- ¡Oh, no! - dijeron los nazis al unísono - ¡Es Jesús!

Entonces Kamina atravesó la otra pared de la habitación en su moto.

- Simplemente, ¿quién coño creéis que soy? - gritó él mientras le arrancaba la cabellera a un nazi con su cuchillo.

Los nazis no sabían quién era Kamina porque ellos vienen de 1940 y lo épico aún no se había inventado.

Entonces los nazis se enfadaron con Jesús, por lo que le dispararon montones de veces, pero Jesús absorbió todas las balas dentro de su cuerpo y se las devolvió por los ojos a los nazis así que ellos murieron.

- Soy Jesús, por eso os quiero aunque seais nazis y voy a mataros - dijo Jesús. Él es un tío muy guay.

Kamina no tenía que perdonar los pecados de todos así que simplemente cortó en dos a un montón de nazis con su katana y entonces hizo un salto mortal y se metió dentro de su robot gigante. Jesús se montó en la parte de arriba del robot como si fuera una tabla de surf.

- ¡Vamos a encontrar a Hitler! - dijo Kamina. Había un nazi intentando escapar así que Kamina lo mató mirándolo.

Kamina y Jesús montaron en el robot gigante durante todo el camino por Alemania. Cada vez que el robot daba un paso su pie aplastaba a un nazi y sus intestinos se esparcían por todo el suelo.

Jesús dijo: 'ya que tengo los poderes de Jesús puedo decirte que Hitler está en un lugar muy cercano'. Así que ellos decidieron buscar a Hitler.

En cambio, encontraron a Chester Cheetah, que les dijo: 'soy Chester Cheetah y no Hitler'. Así que Jesús y Kamina no podían matarlo, porque él es un cristiano temeroso de Dios que trae alegría a la gente.

Entonces Chester Cheetah se quitó su máscara, ¡y en realidad era Hitler!

- ¡Te engañé, Jesús! - dijo Hitler.

Kamina dijo: '¡no está bien engañar a Jesús, malvado Hitler!', y golpeó a Hitler en la cara. Al mismo tiempo, Jesús golpeó a Hitler en la cara desde el otro lado. Fue a cámara lenta y quedó realmente guay.

- Hitler, voy a patearte el culo en el nombre del Padre, Yo Mismo y el Espíritu Santo - dijo Jesús.

- Yo también - dijo Kamina.

Entonces Jesús y Kamina cargaron toda la energía Espiral del universo a través del poder de la oración y dispararon un rayo láser gigante a Hitler, por lo que murió lentamente.

- Gracias, Kamina - dijo Jesús - Si fueras un poco más épico serías como yo.

Entonces Kamina y Jesús chocaron los cinco ya que todos los nazis estaban muertos.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Personalmente es una de las cosas más épicas que he leído jamás, como ya he dicho, por eso he considerado que todo el mundo debería leerlo y me he tomado la molestia de traducirlo. Si les gustó, pueden decírselo a su autor original, les he dejado el link del fic arriba (recuerden que deben escribir la URL de fanfiction**** delante). ¡Nos leemos en mi próximo fanfic!**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
